StripChess
by Netzach
Summary: ... acercó su rostro... su aliento estrellándose contra sus labios... “Si me miras así no respondo”... en un forzado y ronco susurro. Ella, en un abrazo imposible, respondió “No lo hagas”...


**AVISO:** Somos plenamente conscientes de que habrá gente a la que no le guste esta historia por considerarla excesivamente "vulgar" en algunos puntos... ¡Que podemos deciros? Se escribia sola... lo requeria... pero hemos hecho todo lo que ha estado en nuestras manos para contenerlos... el resto ha sido culpa suya. Si se ponen fisicos, se ponen fisicos... ¡Oye! que no ha habido manera de evitarlo!

**Como desnudar a Hermione Granger y no morir en el intento...** Con semejante propuesta... ¿que esperabais?

Aqui teneis nuestro "desafio"... al menos intento... ha salido tremendamente largo... **A LEER!**

* * *

**Strip-chess**

**COAUTORAS: Pruepotter y Netzach **

_... acercó su rostro... su aliento estrellándose contra sus labios... "Si me miras así no respondo"... en un forzado y ronco susurro. Ella, en un abrazo imposible, respondió "No lo hagas"... apretándolo contra si misma... reduciendo a la nada el espacio entre sus cuerpos... sintiendo la calidez de él entre sus piernas..._

- Y ¿quien ganó la partida?- preguntó el pelirrojo acercándole una taza de café.  
- ... la partida...- susurró con aire ausente.

* * *

Al principio todo había resultado de lo mas inocente. Tres amigos que salen a cenar y a ver una película. Harry y Hermione esperaban con impaciencia. Ron llegaba tarde... como siempre. Tras media hora y unas cuantas conjeturas sobre la falta de puntualidad de su amigo, Ron hizo su aparición. Parecía furioso. Entraron, al fin, en el bendito restaurante japonés. El metre les pidió disculpas, ya no había sitio en ninguna de las placas de metal. Hermione exhaló un suspiro, habían perdido la oportunidad de ver al cocinero en acción. Resignada, se dejó guiar al interior de un reservado. Bueno, eso tampoco estaba tan mal, ahora tendrían más intimidad. Miraron la carta con total desconcierto y al final se decidieron por el _"Menú degustación"_ acompañado de algo de agua, lo que creyeron un buen vino, Sake y cerveza de la casa. Aunque no necesariamente por ese orden y siquiera en las mismas cantidades. 

Al llegar los primeros platos Ron se sinceró _"He discutido con Luna"_ dijo escuetamente centrándose en el complicado manejo de los palillos. Hermione se desenvolvía con soltura, sonrió divertida al ver los intentos frustrados de sus amigos por atrapar la comida con _"... estos estúpidos palos" _como los definió Ron poniendo una mueca de disgusto. Harry se defendía bastante bien pero cuando el pelirrojo, frustrado, soltó los palillos decidido a comer directamente con las manos Hermione suspiró aliviada al saberse a salvo de miradas curiosas y reprobatorias.

Por lo que pudieron percibir durante la cena, Ron estaba dispuesto a olvidar sus problemas ayudándose un poquito del néctar de los dioses. Pero no parecía querer hacerlo solo. Su copa se vaciaba a velocidades épicas, su mano apenas abandonó la botella... las botellas, durante toda la cena. Rellenando incansable las copas de sus amigos y la propia. Hermione le pidió varias veces que les contara que había pasado, estaba preocupada, pero el chico no parecía tener demasiadas ganas de charla así que, esperando subirle un poco el animo, Harry y Hermione se enzarzaron en la apasionante aventura de revivir sus mejores anécdotas.

Pronto las risas ahogadas dieron paso a estruendosas carcajadas. Tres voces que a gritos se acompasaban o se recortaban según el recuerdo que les ocupara, contrastando insistentemente con el aire tranquilo y silencioso del local... que poco a poco empezó a vaciarse.

Cuando llegó el postre se miraron entre ellos de forma dudosa. El camarero no mintió cuando dijo que había mucha gente que no se atrevía a probarlo. Tenia un aspecto indefinido, viscoso... dos bolas negras se alzaban amenazadoramente ante ellos... el cacao en polvo esparcido por encima como único ingrediente reconocible. Cuando Harry levantó la cuchara partiendo un trozo, le invadió el desasosiego. Tenia un tacto blando y resbalaba por la superficie del plato con gran facilidad. De su interior empezó a emanar un liquido amarillento que les dejó perplejos. Se lo pensó mejor y decidió que, por ahora, no se lo llevaría a la boca. _"Son... son... ¿que es esto?" _preguntó con una mueca_ "SON COJONES!" _gritó entonces Ron. Al instante el reservado se lleno de las carcajadas compulsivas de los tres amigos... _"No seas idiota, Ron, están hechos de coco y además... son muy pequeños..."_ respondió Hermione con dificultad _"Y tu ¿como lo sabes?... si estas tan segura... ¿porque no los pruebas?" _la retó él. Hermione se llevó el vaso a los labios y vació su contenido de un solo trago. Haciendo acopio de valor cogió la cucharilla y se la llevó a la boca... el tiempo se detuvo. Harry y Ron la miraban expectantes... de repente la chica empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos con las manos. Harry tardó un momento en comprender que estaba pidiendo que le llenaran nuevamente el vaso y por su cara comprendió que, de no tener la boca llena, lo habría exigido a gritos. Nuevamente vació la copa de vino de un solo trago y dando un ligero respiro dijo algo que sonaba a... esta-grumoso-es-asqueroso-Puaj!... _" Cojoncillos de mono!" _canturreó Ron... risas hilarante estallaron de nuevo en la sala...

Aunque el colofón final a la velada no llegó hasta que se pusieron a cantar a voz en grito el himno del colegio, por supuesto siguiendo las directrices que les diera el director en su primer año. Reacción... el metre les invitó amablemente a abandonar el local. Imposible llegar al cine a tiempo, rectifico, imposible llegar a ningún sitio... A partir de ese momento todas sus perspectivas para la noche cambiaron, o quizá fuera antes... quién sabe.

Ron comentó algo de un bareto al que una vez le llevaran los gemelos y que estaba cerca. Relativamente cerca si tenemos en cuenta que tardaron mas de una hora en llegar. Aquel sitio era un antro, aunque tenían la ventaja de poder disfrutarlo casi a solas. Ron se acerco a saludar al camarero, si por saludar se entiende entrar en el local gritando_ "Charlie ponme un cubata!"... _Harry pidió un whisky on the rock´s, Hermione ron añejo con una rodaja de limón... y ahí empezó a desmadrarse el asunto...

Copas yendo y viniendo, vaciándose prestas, enturbiando sus mentes por momentos. Charlas amenas y carentes de sentido. Ron hablando a gritos por encima de la exigua multitud con el camarero... Bailes en el centro de la pista que pondrían los pelos de punta al mismísimo diablo... Besos, abrazos, sonrisas, carcajadas y más besos y abrazos... roces inconscientes y algunos sin demasiada inocencia... copas que suenan con el _"clin"_ del cristal al entrechocarlas en un brindis muy personalizado y vueltas... muchas vueltas en la pista de baile.

* * *

Horas más tarde Hermione se sentó en una de las mesitas de la esquina, estaba destrozada. La música sonaba ahora mucho más suave, se habían quedado solos y Harry trataba desesperadamente de hacer entrar en razón a Ron. El pelirrojo seguía negándose a que la noche llegara a su fin. Con cierto aire abatido se acercó a Hermione desplomándose sobre la silla más cercana. 

- ¿Qué dice?- preguntó ella. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Dice que Luna no le comprende y que no lo acepta tal como es... eso dice.

- Voy a hablar con él.

- No me parece buena idea...

- ¿Ahhh no?- preguntó alzando las cejas.

- Verás, ahora mismo esta en la fase _"Todas las mujeres son unas..." _bueno, tu ya me entiendes.

- Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre!...- respondió indignada. De repente una idea cruzó su mente- Coge las chaquetas- dijo de pronto- ... ya se como convencerlo.

Hermione caminó, tambaleándose un poco, hacia él. Ron seguía sentado en el taburete, anclado a la barra con un vaso en la mano, apenas se había movido de allí en toda la noche. Harry los observó enfrascarse en una discusión acalorada _"No va a conseguirlo tan fácilmente"_ se dijo dirigiéndose al guardarropa. En cinco minutos estuvo de vuelta. Ron sonrió como un niño mientras le pasaba su túnica y con vitalidad agregó _"Bueno ¿qué? Nos vamos?" _Antes de perderse tras la puerta.

- ¿Qué le has dicho?- preguntó mirando a Hermione perplejo.

- Si algo aprendí durante mi breve noviazgo con él...- dijo con condescendencia, Harry la miraba divertido- es que Ronald Weasley nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de jugar una buena partida de ajedrez.

- ¿Le has prometido jugar?

- Si- respondió ella sin darle mayor importancia mientras Harry la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo.

- Oh no¿en serio?

- ... está borracho... y mucho- se justificó ella- no puede aguantar demasiado...

- Si tu lo dices...

* * *

- ... Jaque mate! 

Al ver la sonrisa triunfal que se perfiló en el rostro de Ron, Hermione no pudo reprimir una mueca de total desconcierto. Harry había estado revoleteando a su alrededor durante toda la partida y cuando el pelirrojo empezó a comerse, una a una, todas sus fichas tuvo la caballerosidad de servirle una copa y susurrarle un _"Te lo dije"_ casi tan imperceptible que logró desquiciarla. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió todo el contenido... estaba disgustada, muy disgustada. ¿Como era posible que alguien que no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie la ganara al ajedrez? ... aunque siendo totalmente francos, ella tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. Y para colmo Harry la observaba unos pasos mas allá, con el vaso entre los dientes y sin ninguna intención de ocultar su gran sonrisa.

- Apuesto a que creíste ganarme!- exclamó Ron y canturreando agregó- Soy el mejor... ¡Si! Baby... YO soy el Puto Amo!

- ... Si, si- le apremió Hermione-... _Weasley is our king_ y tal... pero no has ganado de verdad hasta que compites con los dos- Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mirándola con sorprendida indignación. La chica pensó que podría perderse en su mirada esmeralda... Bueno, vale, lo que si pensó es que si fueran un poco más grandes esos ojos ocuparían todo su campo de visión.

- No, ni hablar!- respondió él- no pienso dejar que Ron vuelva a machacarme.

- ¿Asustado, Potter?- preguntó el pelirrojo, y haciendo un mohín agregó- te comprendo... es normal que tengas miedo... no todos los días uno se puede enfrentar al mejor jugador de todos los tiempos...

- No me asustas!- se defendió alzando el tono de voz- ...simplemente no soy masoquista...

- Si claro, ahora lo llaman así.- intervino Hermione con aire pensativo- Os propongo una cosa...- dijo volviéndose hacia Ron- Harry y yo contra ti, el que gane elige una venganza, si tu ganas decides, si ganamos nosotros...

- ¿Puedo elegir lo que quiera que hagáis?- preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que pase por tu mente.

- Me niego rotundamente a participar en esto!- Exclamó Harry. Ninguno le prestó atención.

- ... Aun no me convence- siguió Ron con aire pensativo-... estas enfadada porque te he ganado. Odias perder, no lo niegues... y no se porque pero presiento que tu ya tienes tu venganza en mente... eso me da escalofríos...

- Oh! Vamos _Ronnie!_ Solo quiero hacerlo más interesante.

- Si!- agregó Harry en tono sarcástico- Hagámoslo interesante! Ya de paso podríamos quitarnos una prenda cada vez que perdamos!- exclamó- ¿de verdad estáis oyendo vuestra conversación?- Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- _Strip-ajedrez._..- susurró cavilando unos instantes- Es una idea MAGNIFICA!- Harry bufó derrotado- ¿qué te parece Ron?

- Pues...- el pelirrojo miró dudoso a su amigo- ...me gusta ¡ME APUNTO!- Harry estaba realmente escandalizado.

- Ya es oficial- dijo con un deje de reproche- ¡Os habéis vuelto locos!

- Vamos Harry, no seas tan remilgado!- el comentario de Hermione le pilló por sorpresa... _¿Remilgado¡Él! _Se iba a enterar.

- Esta bien¿queréis jugar? Jugaremos! Pero yo pongo las bases.

- Me parece justo- dijo ella.

- Sorpréndenos!- agregó Ron.

- Vale...- Harry dudó- cuando te matan un peón cada uno elige lo que se quita...- dijo rellenando los tres vasos que descansaban a un lado del tablero de ajedrez- los peones no son importantes así que el precio tiene que ser consecuente con la perdida...- sus amigos asintieron anonadados- Con el resto de figuras... el contrincante decidirá que prenda se debe pagar...

- ¡Eso no es justo!- saltó Hermione- Tú sales ganando, Ron no te pedirá que te quites nada! Me lo dirá a mi!

- Ehh! Tranquila, que yo estoy saliendo con Luna ¿recuerdas?

- Si claro¿a quien prefieres ver desnudo, a Harry o a mi?- respondió acalorada.

- ...- Ron no supo que decir. Se sonrojó con tal fuerza que por un momento Harry creyó que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en su rostro.

- Esas son las bases Hermione- respondió tajantemente, liberando la presión de su amigo- si quieres las tomas y sino... ya sabes lo que hay.

- Has puesto esas bases tan injustas solo para que me lo piense mejor y no juegue... pues te diré una cosa, a mi no se me maneja con tanta facilidad. ¡Esta bien! Si esas son tus bases, yo pondré las mías...- acabó mirándole peligrosamente.

- Estoy deseándolo- Harry le sostuvo la mirada con altivez. Estaba muy agitada, las mejillas sonrosadas... el brillo de sus ojos, el pelo revuelto. Esa noche Hermione rezumaba una sensualidad muy inusual en ella... puede que fuera la situación... el momento... las perspectivas. Pero cuando Harry comprendió que había fallado y no iba a detenerla en su empeño se dio cuenta de lo bien que le quedaban aquellos vaqueros de cintura imposiblemente baja combinados con ese suéter violeta de cuello de barca... y en ese momento fue consciente de un anhelo que se venia ocultando a sí mismo desde hacia tantísimo tiempo... la posibilidad de verla desnuda.

- Si yo accedo a tus condiciones, totalmente _misóginas,_ por cierto... tu vas a tener que acatar las mías sin rechistar. Y yo decido- dijo lanzándole una mirada que alteró todo su cuerpo- que Ron te quitará la ropa que vayas perdiendo...

- ¡ME NIEGO EN ROTUNDO!- estalló Ron-... no pienso, NUNCA, no voy a hacerlo!

- Aun no he acabado- le increpó secamente y con un movimiento de la mano agregó- espera que termine y luego quéjate cuanto gustes...- dicho esto se volvió nuevamente hacia Harry- como iba diciendo, Ron te quitará la ropa, tu me la quitaras a mi y yo a él- los dos jóvenes se miraron perplejos, luego la observaron y nuevamente compartieron miradas-... ¿algo que objetar chicos?- se habían quedado sin habla... Harry dio un largo trago a su cubata... ya ni siquiera sentía el sabor del whisky recorriendo su garganta... le habría valido lo mismo que fuera agua. Estaba... ¿cómo estaba? La palabra era alucinado... estaba realmente alucinado¿Hermione había propuesto eso realmente¿Había escuchado bien?... Miró de nuevo a Ron y comprendió que este mantenía una lucha interna muy similar a la suya... Luego observó a Hermione con creciente interés. Ella no solo había propuesto que la desvistiera sino que, no contenta con ello, le provocaba con la mirada, con un brillo que Harry solo pudo reconocer como anhelo... quería que él, _Harry_, la desnudara... todo era tan confuso, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

- ... Yo...- dijo entonces Ron- no me encuentro bien... creo que lo mejor será que me tumbe un rato.- Hermione sonrió abiertamente y entonces Harry comprendió.

- No, Ron... no te eches atrás... eso es lo que ella quiere- dijo mirando a la castaña con reproche- te he calado, Hermione, no seguirías con esto si accediéramos.

- ¿Y tú como estas tan seguro?- refutó ella con picardía.

- Vale! Ron siéntate- ordenó al ver que su amigo empezaba a levantarse- vamos a seguirle el juego...

- Lo siento, esto es demasiado para mi. Yo tengo una novia y... la verdad... no me compensa desvestirte Harry- Hermione reprimió una carcajada- No me malinterpretes Hermione...- la chica negó haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa- es solo que... bueno... ¡me voy a la cama!

Harry observó con impotencia como se alejaba hasta que, finalmente, desapareció tras la puerta cerrándola a su paso. Una sensación de profunda decepción lo embargó al instante. Se quedó traspuesto un momento, no se atrevía a mirar a Hermione... en su lugar observó el vaso, que descansaba en la palma de su mano, con aire ausente. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que ella decidiera dar por concluida la noche e irse a casa... Hermione se removió inquieta en su silla... Harry no pudo evitar levantar la vista topándose con la mirada atrevida de su amiga.

- ¿Tu también vas a rajarte?- dijo resbalándose imperceptiblemente por la silla al tiempo que entreabría las piernas. A Harry le resulto tremendamente sensual...

- ¿De verdad quieres seguir con esto?- preguntó con voz ronca- Aun estas a tiempo de huir.

- ¿De que tendría que huir?- respondió mirándole profundamente.

- ...- Harry se recostó sobre el asiento humedeciéndose el labio mientras la observaba de forma casi lasciva.

- ¿Jugamos?- preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar morderse ligeramente el labio.

- Tu lo has querido...- dijo incorporándose para girar el tablero.- Las damas primero- continuó sin dejar de mirarla. Un destello divertido cruzó sus pupilas.

Hermione susurró un ligero _"Gracias" _iniciando así la partida. Un peón siguió al suyo... blancas contra negras... miradas, susurros, estrategia... Las primeras piezas se perdieron con facilidad... casi por el mismo orden, y con ellas... los zapatos de Harry... las botas de Hermione... los calcetines... El calor en la sala aumentaba por momentos o así se lo pareció a Harry cuando ella dijo_ "el suéter"... _se acercó lentamente, posando sus manos en sus caderas y deslizándolas hacia arriba con apenas un roce. Intentando tocarla lo menos posible cogió el borde inferior del suéter, con solo un par de dedos, estirando... Hermione ahogó un suspiro al sentir el pecho de Harry rozando el suyo... el suéter se escurrió por encima de su cabeza... se alejó, observándola. Una ajustada camisa revelaba las formas de su esbelto cuerpo... el escote apenas dejaba entrever el inicio de sus senos... el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Harry estaba seguro de que si la tocaba ardería con ella... sus miradas se encontraron liberando una lucha de deseo y expectación que los acompañaría el resto de la partida.

Lo siguiente en caer fue la sobre-camisa de Harry que, aun más acalorado por el breve contacto, decidió sacrificar una de sus piezas en pos de sentir las manos de Hermione sobre su cuerpo... Las medias... ahí fue donde empezaron a complicarse las cosas. Harry se arrodilló y llevando su mano hasta el tobillo de la joven lo alzó un poco para después descansarlo sobre su rodilla. Deslizó los dedos, poco a poco, hasta que sintió sobre las yemas el tacto de su piel, con gran delicadeza tiró de la tela hacia abajo... suavemente, hasta liberarla de la fina prenda y después... la otra media... Sintió la agitación que le provocó aquel intimo a la par que ligero contacto... ella arrastró el pie sobre el pantalón acercándose peligrosamente hacia su ingle, Harry estaba seguro de que si la miraba... no podría contenerse. Con resignación dio un suspiro y se incorporó...el juegodebía continuar.

Dos tiradas después fue su turno. Harry acababa de perder un alfil y con él la primera figura de aquella extraña partida... ahora debía elegir ella... _"la camiseta"_ sugirió Hermione poniéndose en pie y caminando los pocos pasos que los separaban. Cuando posó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y tiró con fuerza Harry profirió un gemido entrecortado... las uñas de Hermione le arañaron casi dolorosamente. Sus miradas se reencontraron, un matiz de peligrosa agitación le sorprendió... las manos de la joven se deslizaron bajo la prenda, tocando la piel de su estomago, él... él estaba paralizado por la excitación... Hermione dirigió sus manos hacia los costados de Harry tratando de abarcar con ellas su terso vientre, cuando alcanzaron su objetivo empezaron a subir... anhelantes, pero decididas... arrastraban la prenda en la misma dirección... despacio. Recorriendo con calidez la piel que se interponía en su camino, poco a poco... hasta que él accedió a levantar los brazos...

Harry, tratando de controlarse, volvió la vista nuevamente al tablero. Necesitaba una nueva estrategia... ganar la partida había pasado a ser una prioridad secundaria... La dama le miró con reproche antes de deslizarse al lugar señalado... Harry pensó, por un momento, que no se movería... la estaba llevando a una muerte anunciada. Hermione le miró con sorpresa cuando su caballo cayó hecho pedazos y justo cuando Harry abrió la boca para decir _"la camisa" _ella hizo un rápido movimiento al tiempo que decía _"el pantalón"... _la cabeza de la reina rodó por el suelo.

Se miraron a los ojos, levantándose casi al unísono... los movimientos lentos, pausados... Harry siseó con voz ronca _"Yo primero"_ rompiendo así las silenciosas bases del juego. Hermione meneó la cabeza con una sensualidad insólita... animándolo. Dio un paso hacia ella... acortando así la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Hermione, sin apartar la vista de sus pupilas, le cogió una mano posándola con delicadeza sobre el inicio de su escote. Harry dio un pequeño gruñido y negó, ella suspiró comprendiendo... quería hacerlo solo. Harry separó la mano de su piel, llevando un único dedo hasta el cuello de la camisa... sin apenas rozarla lo desplazo sinuosamente por el pliegue, hasta el escote... mientras su otra mano subía en su ayuda, rozando el pecho de la chica en su camino... Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios entrecerrados de Hermione. Harry tanteó con la yema de los dedos hasta dar con el primer botón, que saltó al instante.

La mano siguió el recorrido hacia abajo, acariciándola entre los pechos... hasta tropezar con el siguiente botón... un gemido le hizo levantar la vista, tenia los ojos vidriosos. Ya sin ningún pudor, Harry acarició suavemente su pezón por encima de la prenda... Hermione jadeó arqueando la espalda, posando con impaciencia una mano sobre su ombligo mientras la otra tiraba de la presilla del pantalón con fuerza. Sus caderas chocaron en un breve y fugaz contacto que les quitó el aliento. Harry sonrió sorprendido al ver la excitación que sus caricias habían despertado en la joven. Ella llevó la mano hacia el cierre de su pantalón, desabrochándolo con presteza. Se observaron en una mirada compartida... oscurecida por el intenso deseo... cargada de lujuria. Harry acercó su rostro... su aliento estrellándose contra sus labios... _"Si me miras así no respondo"... _en un forzado y ronco susurro. Hermione desplazó sus manos por dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón. En un abrazo imposible susurró _"No lo hagas"... _apretándolo contra ella... reduciendo a la nada el espacio entre sus cuerpos... sintiendo la calidez de él entre sus piernas.

Unas manos ávidas de placer se posaron sobre su nuca. Sus labios se encontraron con brusquedad. Sus lenguas enredándose con frenético deseo, luchando por avanzar... todo su cuerpo moviéndose en una acompasada cadencia... más frenética de lo que jamás hubieron imaginado. Harry, enloquecido por la sensación que Hermione provocaba a su _ya enhiesto_ miembro, se aferró a su trasero alzándola con inusitada rapidez... Hermione en un acto inconsciente le rodeo la cintura con las piernas... provocando un contacto mucho mas intimo.

Dando traspiés se dirigió hacia la puerta tirando, en el trayecto, todo lo que encontraban a su paso... Hermione a horcajadas sobre él... la vista nublada por el deseo...separados a penas por la tela de sus ropas...la lengua de ella recorriendo su cuello, insaciable... sus cuerpos perlados de sudor... los besos de Harry inundando su pecho... mientras se internaban en la habitación. Un choque seco contra la cama les hizo perder el equilibrio, precipitándose inevitablemente sobre ella... Hermione soltó una carcajada... _"Podría decirte que te quiero pero perdería la magia"_ a lo que él con una picara sonrisa contestó... _"Aunque lo negaras mil veces no te creería..."_ ella le calló con un nuevo beso.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR-** Cuando a una le entra inspiración esta bien... pero cuando nos entra a las dos... ¡ES LA OSTIA! Esperamos vuestros comentarios ¿si? ;-) 

_Hasta la proxima.. pruepotter y netzach..._


End file.
